A Power Couple: Charlotte Flair and Roman Reigns One-Shots
by CharlitFlair
Summary: A series of unconnected one-shots about the beautiful made up pairing of Charlotte and Roman Reigns. (First Chapter is a short authors note)
1. Author's Note

**Okay this story will be a series of unconnected one-shots about my favorite (made up) WWE couple**

 **All of the stories in this series will be based off of prompts I've gotten from tumblr and that I find very cute or interesting. I won't be taking any requests because if I find it uninteresting I won't put my best work in and that would suck for you guys reading.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy these stories and this ship and I hope I do them justice. I'll be trying to update every two weeks so don't be scared to pm me and and rush me if I'm running late because I want to get them out on time. The first chapter will be up right after this authors note so please read, enjoy, leave a review and don't forget to Do It With Flair~**

 **And if you'd like, check out chapter one of my other short three shot series about Roman and Charlotte called "I Was Wondering..."**


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Kitty Pajamas

**Chapter 1: Hello Kitty Pajamas**

 **Prompt: "It's two am and we're doing laundry and I can see you checking out my hello kitty pajamas." (I didn't exactly follow the prompt but I think I did it good enough. I took out the part where they're both doing laundry, Charlotte's the only one doing laundry.)**

"I hate this." Roman hears as he walks down the hallway of the hotel he was staying in. He had just got off the phone with his daughter and ex wife and now he couldn't sleep. Galina always found a reason to be pissed at him, even after being divorced for two years. He decided a walk around the hotel would soothe his nerves a bit and it was starting to work until he heard cursing coming out of one of the rooms. His curiosity got the best of him as he walked towards the room where the cursing was coming from. He could tell that it was coming from a woman and he felt like he's heard the voice before. That didn't stop him from being surprised when he finally arrived at the room and found out who it was.

Charlotte Flair dressed in hello kitty sleep shorts with a matching shirt and slippers cursing as she attempted to wash her clothes. The blonde looked frustrated as she attempted to push the right buttons on the dryer before quiting all together and throwing everything back into her basket.

"Who would've thought." Roman comments to himself, still surprised by the sight before him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Charlotte had heard him.

"Roman!" Charlotte says with shock as she turns around, her hands filled with her clothes. "What the hell are you doing here?" She questions, a look of embarrassment taking over her features. She quickly dropped the remainder of her clothes into the hamper as she looked at him.

"I...I had just been walking around and I heard you yelling and decided to check it out." Roman says and she raises an eyebrow in attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"This late?" She questions.

"Says the one washing her clothes in hello kitty pajamas at 2 am." Roman smirks as he looks her over and a scarlet blush spreads across the blonde's cheeks.

"I overslept and these were the only things in my bag that didn't get soaked." Charlotte explains with as the heat in her cheeks increases.

"Sure." A huge smirk takes over his face and she rolls her eyes.

"What?" She questions, Roman shakes his head.

"Nothing." He says and she can tell he wants to say something.

"What is it?" She says, desperately wanting to know what he's thinking.

"I just never expected the _Queen_ to have hello kitty pajamas." Roman states teasingly and Charlotte could feel the blush on her cheeks return, brighter than ever.

"Well my sister bought them for me and they're comfortable!" Charlotte says with a frown, suddenly more embarrassed than ever.

"I'm just teasing ya, Girl." The Samoan assured as soon as he sees her frown. A small sigh of relief leaves her mouth when she hears this and a small smile graces Charlotte's lips.

"Of course you are." Charlotte says and Roman can see she's relaxed in his presence and he returns her smile.

"But do you need help? You look like you're struggling." He pointed out and knowing her, she'd probably hate to admit that she needs help.

"Uh...yeah. I can't figure out how to work the dryer. It's so stupid." Charlotte grumbled as lightly kicks it with frustration.

"Let me try." Charlotte puts the rest of her clothes back in the dryer and Roman takes her place in front of it. He looks at the machine carefully for a few seconds before he started pushing buttons. A few seconds later they heard the rumbling sound of the dryer running.

"How the hell did you do that?" Marveled Charlotte. She looked at him with shock as he smiled at her.

"There was some dumb latch button on the side you needed to push before you could start it." Roman answers and Charlotte sighs.

"How stupid could I be. I tried to figure that thing out for almost thirty minutes." Charlotte tells him and he laughs.

"You're anything but stupid. Maybe a little blind but not stupid." Roman teases and Charlotte acts offended.

"Um, excuse me but I have 20/20 vision for your information." Charlotte says, her tone sassy and Roman smirks at her.

"Of course, how could I forget. You're _genetically superior_." Roman remarks and a smile graces Charlotte's face for what seemed to be the one hundredth time that night. It was shocking how relaxed they were in each other's presence. They weren't really friends, more acquaintances and coworkers than anything but here they were, talking and teasing each other like they were the best of friends.

"So why exactly are you still up and walking around at 2am?" Charlotte inquired and Roman let out a sigh.

"I... Just got off the phone with my daughter and _ex wife_." Roman confides and Charlotte sighs. She may not know what it feels like to not be with your child but she can relate to talking to an ex spouse and it's anything but fun.

"Oh." Charlotte commented. Roman nodded. They fell into a silence for a few second, neither of them knowing what they should say.

"So-" Roman was interrupted by the sound of the dryer going off. Charlotte popped over yo tech machine and took her clothes out, place them in her hamper.

"Let me grab that for you." Roman offers, holding his hands out to take the hamper from her hands.

"I think I'm more than capable to carry my own clothes hamper." Charlotte smirks at him.

"I'm trying to be gentlemanly." Roman says and she shakes her head as she smiles and hands him the hamper.

"How nice of you." Charlotte says playfully and they both share a laugh. Charlotte tells Roman her room number and they both head to her room.

Roman followed behind Charlotte as she led the way to her room. He couldn't help but to stare at her. He always thought she was beautiful but seeing her like this brought a whole different aspect to her beauty. He was use to seeing her with makeup and elaborate gear. Seeing her in normal clothes was refreshing. Her legs seemed to go on forever in her shorts. Her hair laid gently across her back in a braid. Her _ass_ looked just as good in her shorts as they did in her ring gear.

Yeah, he's noticed her ass in her ring gear before.

There was just something about Charlotte Flair that makes you stare.

"Were you just checking me out?" Roman hears and he directs his stare to the face of the woman that was occupying his thoughts.

"What?" He replies and Charlotte raises her eyebrow.

"You were totally just checking me out!" Charlotte smirks.

"I have no idea about what you're talking about?" Roman says and Charlotte shakes her head.

The pair continues walking down the hallway of the large hotel until they go to elevator and head up to her floor.

"Thanks Roman." Charlotte thanks him as they approach her door.

"It was not a problem." Roman responds.

As they finally reach her door, Charlotte pulls out her key card and unlocks it, letting them both in. Roman sits the hamper down in a corner before turning to look at Charlotte.

"Uh it's probably time I head back to my room and attempt to get some sleep." Roman states and Charlotte nods.

"Yeah we're gonna be busy tomorrow." Charlotte notes and the both sigh at the hectic day ahead of them.

"Well I guess this good night." Roman says and she smiles at him.

"Night." Roman returns the smile before heading towards the door.

"Oh and Roman." She says and he stops just as he reached for the door knob.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Don't go telling everyone about what you saw here." Charlotte tells him and Roman looked at Charlotte for a moment of confusion before realizing what she meant.

 _The Hello Kitty Pajamas._

"No worries, the queen's secret is safe with me. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation." Roman teases with a smile before leaving the room, feeling 100x better than he did before.


	3. Chapter 2: The Stutter

Chapter 2: The Stutter

* * *

 **Prompt: Who stutters or stammers on their words and finds it humiliating and embarrassing, who finds it endearing (but is willing to help them break the habit if that's what they *really* want)**

 **This is one of the stories that is very AU, after Reid's death, Charlotte developed a stutter. Embarrassed and humiliated by the new habit, she stops speaking, losing just about all of her previous relationships. Yet somehow, she attracted the attention of Roman Reigns and he managed to get through to her and start a relationship.**

 **One day, Charlotte over hears some jokes about her speech and lack thereof and decides along with Roman's help, that it was time to break the habit.**

* * *

"How does that even work." Chris says and the rest of the guys shook their heads.

"How did he even ask her out? She never speaks." Seth comments and most of the guys shrugged.

"Just imagine the awkward sex." Kevin joked just as Roman walked into the locker room.

"Imagine what awkward sex?" Roman questions, setting his gym bag down. All of the guys froze on their spots, not expecting the man they were talking about to enter the room.

"Uh nothing." Sami said trying to avoid the topic. He was aimlessly listening to conversation, wondering why they were even talking about Roman and Charlotte's relationship. He knew Charlotte was a nice girl and that she tried her hardest at whatever she wanted to do. He met her before she had stopped talking and she was a wonderful person. He felt bad for her and wished that she that she was able to be herself again. He still felt protective of her even after not talking to her for years.

"Nothing? It didn't sound like nothing. Fill me in, who we talking about." Roman asks and everyone froze, not really knowing what to say. How would they explain that they were talking about him and his mute girlfriend.

"We were talking about you and your girlfriend." Kevin answers bluntly. He wasn't going to skate around the topic and lie like Sami did.

 _Pussy._

"What? Why would y'all be talking about me and Charlotte." Roman quickly growing defensive of his girlfriend. She was unlike any other girl he had ever dated before. She was quiet and shy, speaking only to him or when she had to. She had this nervous stutter that disrupted her speech and she stopped speaking because of it. Their coworkers and his friends usually got the wrong impression from it. People thought she was arrogant or that she thought she was too good to speak to anyone but that was nowhere near the truth. She was as humble as they come, but also just as nervous. Despite him finding it cute and liking it a lot, she hated her stutter and stammering. She was so embarrassed and humiliated by it that's she just decided to talk less altogether.

"She's mute. She never speaks, how did guys even get together?" Kevin asked and Roman frowned. Why did they care about him and Charlotte, it was _their_ relationship.

"She's not mute and why does it even matter? We're together and we're happy. What does that have to do with you." Roman states defensively and Kevin puts his hands up.

"I mean no harm, I'm just curious. Do you use tongues and clicks to talk to her? Does she have to write down her moans during sex?" Kevin teases and Roman could feel his temper rising. He couldn't stand this, he hated the comments that were made about Charlotte, she didn't deserve them. The guys all laugh except for Sami, of course, and jokes begin to be exchanged. Roman could feel himself losing his temper and was ready to exploded until he heard Sami.

"Oh Charlotte!" The red head exclaimed and everyone looked over to the door to see the blonde woman they were all just making jokes about. Her hands were shaking, a black iPhone secured in them. You could tell she had tears in her eyes and they knew why.

 _She had heard what they had been saying about her._

"Babe, what are you doing here?" Roman had walked through the group of men to his girlfriend. His instinct were kicking in and all he wanted to do was protect her.

"Y-y-you left...left your ph-phone in the c-car."Charlotte stutters as she holds up his phone in her shaking hand. Most of the men looked at her in shock, that being the first time some of them had ever heard her speak.

"Oh." Roman says taking it from her. He attempted to take her hand but she snatched it away. "Charlotte, can we-" Roman tried calm her down but she cut him off. She took her eyes from him and directed them to rest of the men, Kevin in particular. She quickly wiped her eyes, her sadness quickly transforming into anger.

What they were saying about her was wrong and she was better than that. She was tired of holding back and letting everyone talk about her as if she wasn't a person. She was going to defend herself, even if it meant talking.

"F-For your in-information, I...I d-don't sp-speak sign lan-language. He...he doesn't...doesn't have to...to write d-down what he want...wants to s-say to me. I-I don't kn...know tongues and I-I c-can moan just f-fine. Mind you...your own damn bus-business." Charlotte manages to say firmly and they all stood in silence.

The silence was broken when Sami clapped. Everyone looked at him and Charlotte nervously smiled. She had missed talking to Sami, he was one of her best friends before her brother died. It was comforting to know that he still had her back after years of not talking.

"Can we talk now?" Roman asks and Charlotte nods, letting Roman lead her outside of the locker room and into a quiet area of the hallway.

"You know you didn't have to do that. I was two seconds away from punching Owens in his face." Roman says, his temper quickly flaring again as he remembered the insults and jokes the Canadian man said about his girlfriend.

"B-but I did. Ev-everything they...they said wa...was cruel an...and mean but I-I should p-prove th-them wrong. I-I've let th-this control me f-for the p-past three y-years. Reid would...wouldn't want this for me. He...he would want me to truly be happy. No...not hiding away an...and never talk...talking to anyone." She explains and to him and he nods. He agrees with her, she shouldn't hide herself away. She was such a beautiful, kind person and no one knew because of some dumb stutter. She shouldn't let that hold her back. Roman smiled brightly at her before leaving down and placing a kiss to her lips.

He fell in love with a beautiful woman.

"So where do you want to start?" He asked her and she frowned for a second.

She had no clue where she could start. She can honestly say she had never thought about how she would get rid of her stutter. She just felt stuck with it and decided that not talking was gonna be her way to gonna be her solution.

"I-I don't kn-know." She tells him and he thinks for a moment.

"How about..." He stopped to think about a possible way to help her get over her stutter. "...you help me practice my promos. And that will help you work on your stutter." Roman suggests and Charlotte thinks it over before nodding.

"I-i think I c-can manage th-that." Charlotte nods, a bright smile taking over her features.

"Charlotte!" The pair turn to see Sami Zayn approaching them with a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna go change." Roman states and a sense of nervousness had taken over. She knew Sami was a friend and he'd never make fun of her but she still was used to Roman being there when she was speaking, his presence was comforting. Roman noticed this and took both of her hands in his, looking her in the eyes. "Just take deep breaths before you speak, Sami would never judge you." Roman reassures her and Charlotte nods before leaving one last kiss on his lips and letting go of his hands. Sami addresses Roman quickly as the walked passed each other before he walked up to Charlotte.

"I just wanted to say that what you did in there was really brave of you." Sami says, that bright smile taking over his features. He had always looked up to how strong Charlotte was and this added on to list of wonderful qualities that she had.

Charlotte takes a deep breath as she begins to formulate her sentence. "Thank y-you." Charlotte tell him and Sami nods.

"I, uh, hope we will be able to talk again, I've missed being your friend over the past couple years. You're one of the best people I know." Charlotte felt good that someone actually missed her. She felt as if she was forgotten after she stopped talking.

"I mis-missed you too. An-and I would re-really like to that." Charlotte says with minimum stutters and she felt proud of herself for a second. She felt like she was making Reid proud.

"Great. I gotta go find someone but I'll talk to you later!" Sami says happily, giving her a light hug.

"Talk to y-you later." Charlotte says in reply as he walks in the opposite direction.

Charlotte walked down in the hallways of the arena, her new attitude towards her speech putting her in a great mood. A bright smile took over her face and there was a different pep in her step. As she was walking she pulled out her phone and began looking through her tag and liking pictures and videos from her fans.

Just as she was retweeting a picture, she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." The blonde person said. Charlotte looked up to see Dana Brooke. She had never really interacted with shorter woman, she had only seen her in passing.

"It-it's fine." Charlotte starts, remembering what Roman said about taking deep breaths and took one before continuing her sentence. "No, it w-was my fault." She says and Dana looked at her with shock.

"You do speak!" Dana exclaims and a hot red blush spreads across Charlotte's cheeks. "Everyone said you didn't speak so I wasn't sure. I try not to listen rumors but I've never heard you speak so I didn't know." Dana comments and Charlotte nods.

"I-I have a...a stutter. I d-don't talk much." Charlotte tells her and Dana nodded, understanding her reasoning.

"Well you should. You seem very nice and your in ring skills are off the chain! I'd love to have thee skills you have!" Dana compliments and Charlotte gives her a bright smile.

"Thank y-you." Charlotte tells her. Roman's influence was really powerful, he seemed to change her for the better. In the matter of an hour, she went from being mute to yelling and having two conversations.

Maybe she would be able to get over her stutter.

* * *

 **Six months later**

After months of hard work and practice, you would have never thought Charlotte had a stutter. Day in and day out, her and Roman practiced her speech until she lost her voice. She refused to give up on her goal, not that Roman would have let her. Charlotte pushed herself to talk to new people, to interact with her fans and coworkers more. They stuck to their plan of rehearsing Roman's promos and they did made sure that she was able to say each promo flawlessly. She used every opportunity to help herself and it changed how she carried herself. Her confidence skyrocketed after she started getting over her stutter. She felt as if she could truly do anything she wanted to, nothing could hold her back.

"Charlotte!" Dana called from her table at catering. Charlotte looked in the direction of the sound and smiled when she saw her best friend.

"Hey!" Charlotte waves as she approached the table. She sits down across from Dana and smiles.

"You ready for tonight?" Dana asks and Charlotte shakes her head. She was finally going to cut a promo. A proper one.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Charlotte answers nervously.

"You'll be great, I know you will. You've been looking forward to this for months, you're ready." Dana reassures the blonde and Charlotte nods.

"Thanks Dana. I just really hope I don't stutter. That's the only thing I'm scared about." Charlotte sighs and Dana shakes her head.

"Don't worry about that! You'll be fantastic and you'll show Bayley who's really in charge here. And I'll be out there with you so I'll have your back." Dana says and Charlotte smiles.

"Of course. I can't help to be nervous though." Charlotte adds.

The pair chat about life and little details, their plans for later and the designs of their new gears before Roman showed up to the table.

"Hey babygirl." Roman smiles as he approached Charlotte. She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Hey!" She says as he pulls a chair up to the table.

"So you're gonna act like I don't exist?" Dana jokes and Roman laughs.

"As if that's possible." He says and they all laugh.

As Roman and Dana engaged in idle small talk, Charlotte couldn't help but grin. They were most important people in her life. They helped her through her roughest period and helped her become the happy, social person she is now. She truly felt comfortable with herself and where she was. She had friends, it only took her a month or two before she started interacting with other coworkers besides Sami and Dana. She had a wonderful boyfriend who she couldn't imagine life without and she was on her way to becoming the raw women's champion. Life couldn't be better.

"Okay I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds to it and find Emma, she wanted to talk before the show. I'll see you out there girl!" Dana says bringing Charlotte out of her thoughts.

"Bye. I'll see you later!" Charlotte smiles as Dana leaves the table.

"So how are you feeling?" Roman asked and Charlotte smiled at him.

"I feel good. I think I'm gonna do good. I've been practicing with Summer and Dana and they said it was great so I think I'm ready! I just can't help but to worry about the stutter." Charlotte answers him.

"Don't worry about. You've gone months without it, you'll do just fine." Roman promises Charlotte and she smiled at him.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Charlotte comments and Roman smiles at her.

"Of course I would, I'm so proud of you." Roman kisses the side of her head and Charlotte looks at him with confusion.

"I have even done it yet." Charlotte comments and Roman rolls his eyes.

"Not just about this promo, I mean in general. You busted your ass these past six months and you didn't quit, not that I could ever imagine you quitting. And I'm extremely proud of you." Roman elaborated and a bright pink blush appeared on her Charlotte's cheeks as she grinned. It seemed as if Roman always knew what to say to make her feel invincible. It made her love him beyond what she ever thought was possible.

"I love you so much!" Charlotte blurted out and she froze. Roman could tell that she was embarrassed that she blurted it out but he was too excited about what she said. "I-I wasn't supposed to say that. Roman I'm so-" Her words were cut off by Roman's lips capturing hers.

"I love you too." Roman confesses, this huge grin appearing on his face. He meant it. He was absolutely in love with her and he had never been happier.

"You do?" She sputtered and Roman nodded.

"Charlotte you're my everything, of course I love you." He declares before confusion took over his features. "Why wouldn't I?" He inquired and Charlotte blushed with nervousness.

"Well I wasn't always this confident and I had the-" Roman cut her off with a groan.

"Babygirl, none of that matters! It never has! I love you because you're an amazing, beautiful, talented person. You're strong and brave and the kindest woman I've ever met. That stutter meant nothing, it didn't change the fact that you are the best person I know!" Roman stated. He'd let anyone know how much he loves the woman sitting in front of him. And he'd never hesitate to tell her how extraordinary she is.

Charlotte looked at him with shock, she hadn't expected him to say all of that, she hadn't expected him to say "I love you too." but here she was. And she didn't think she could be any happier than she was right here in this moment.

"Cmon lets go show them who the queen really is." He says, taking her out of her thoughts and she smiles at him.

He was right.

She'd do just fine.

* * *

 **Okay I feel really odd about this one, It was very different and I hope I did the prompt justice, it wouldn't leave me alone. But please tell me if you enjoyed it and what you thought about it.**

 **~Jaleia**


	4. Chapter 3: The Bouquet Toss

**Chapter Three: The Bouquet Toss**

* * *

 **Prompt: "I caught the bouquet, you caught the garter." AU**

 **John and Nikki finally decided to tie the knot which means the biggest wedding in wrestling recent history is about to take place. Everyone in locker room is invited to the event. Though the wedding was elegant and as extravagant as expected, the reception was a bit different. A bellabration is the only way to describe it. And it lands Roman and Charlotte in an interesting situation. One that benefits the both of them in the long run.**

* * *

"Do I really have to go?" Charlotte whines as Becky fixes her hair.

"Of course ya do. This is the weddin' of decade, the century even." Becky exclaims and Charlotte chuckles.

"Yeah, it is. But I'll be the only one there without a date." Charlotte mutters and Becky sighs.

"That doesn't mean it won't be fun. And I doubt you'll actually be the only one single, lass." Becky says.

"Bayley has her boyfriend, Sasha has Mikaze and you have Luke. Dana is probably gonna be with Dolph the whole time, I'm shocked he even got invited. And that leaves me sitting at the table by myself, dateless." Charlotte tells Becky and the Irish woman sighs. She really hadn't thought about that.

"Well maybe you'll find someone there. Ya never know." Becky says, her optimism showing through and Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure." She grumbles as Becky finished braiding Charlotte's hair. Becky handed the blonde a mirror to let her see the finished product. After Charlotte nods in approval, Becky puts away her bag and they move on to makeup.

* * *

Charlotte anxiously walked into the huge reception hall after the wedding ceremony. It was everything she expected from Nikki and John; huge, extravagant and expensive. The ceremony was beautiful, it was honestly something out of a fairytale. And as she expected, the reception had to match.

"Lass, isn't this just beautiful." Becky said excitedly, walking up to Charlotte with her boyfriend.

"Yeah...it's breathtaking." Charlotte comments.

As more of the guest begin to arrive, they took their seats at their assigned table and chatted idly until the bride and groom arrived. Their table consisted Becky, Luke, Sasha, Mikaze, Dana, Dolph, Bayley and her boyfriend and Charlotte. The conversation seemed to buzz, everyone was actively engaged in what they were talking about until Nikki and John arrived. Once the newlyweds showed up, the music started and it became, in lack of a better word, a bellabration. The couples at the table all got up to dance and that left Charlotte alone at the table like she said.

The blonde scrolled along on her phone, liking pictures on her Instagram feed and commenting on fan posts. She felt the awkward loneliness set in and she regretted riding with Luke and Becky. She was beyond happy for Nikki and John, they were her friends and she wanted to celebrate with them but she couldn't help it. She wanted to leave and be alone in her hotel room. At least in her room, she wouldn't have to look at all of these happy couples.

As Charlotte looked around the reception hall, she noticed the glowing bride approach her. Nikki had changed her dress of course, wearing a shorter, tighter white dress instead of her huge gown. She flashed a huge grin at Charlotte and the blonde made a weak attempt to smile back.

"Don't tell me you don't dance." Nikki says and Charlotte shakes her head.

"No, I dance. You've met my father right?" Charlotte halfheartedly jokes and Nikki laughs softly.

"Then why aren't you out there? My wedding is a sad free zone." Nikki declared and Charlotte nods.

"I'm just not in the dancing mood right now. I promise I'll dance later." Nikki narrows her eyes for second before accepting the taller woman's words.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Flair." Nikki says and Charlotte forces a smile as the newlywed walks off to find her sister.

"Excuse me, would you like a glass of champagne?" The waiter asked, distracting Charlotte from her previous conversation.

"Sure." Charlotte nods and takes the glass before saying a quick thank you. As soon as the waiter leaves, she drowns the glass, hoping the alcohol would take some of the edge off.

She was gonna need a lot more than just one glass.

* * *

On the other side of the reception hall, Roman sat at the bar, his second glass of scotch sitting idly in front of him in the bar counter. He knew he had to make an appearance at this wedding, there was no way he could skip it. But that meant he would have to sit alone the whole time he was here. Ever since he divorced his wife a few years back, he had been stuck with women fawning themselves over him. Now though, after being alone for long, he wished he had someone to be with.

He was terrible at being single.

"Dude, why are you sitting at the bar alone?" He hears Seth comment from beside him.

"What else would I be doing?" Roman mutters, grabbing his drink and swallowing the rest of it.

"Do you see how many hot women are here?" Seth exclaims and Roman rolls his eyes.

"You're only concerned about how many women you can take home." Roman comments and Seth smirks.

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to marry a girl every time I talk to her. You need to just get laid for once, Rom." Seth retorts and Roman scoffs.

"I'm too old to be having one night stands every night. I have a daughter, I don't have time to be fooling around." Roman comments, his tone serious and Seth sighs. He and Roman weren't as close as they use to be but he still looked out for him.

"Well you never know, you could find that girl here." Seth pats Roman in his shoulder before waking off to talk to someone else.

"Yeah sure." Roman mumbles as he signals for the bartender to make him another drink.

* * *

As the reception continued, Charlotte continued to wallow, looking at things on her phone and ignoring Becky's pleas for her to socialize.

"Lass if ya won't do anything else for me, could ya please do the bouquet toss?" Becky begs and Charlotte rolls her eyes.

"Why? It's just a dumb superstition." Charlotte whines and Becky gives her a stern look.

"Charlotte, ya sat here the whole time on yer phone. At least do this, it's the last thing I'll ask of ya." Becky says and Charlotte sighs.

"Fine. I'll go do the dumb bouquet toss." Charlotte surrenders and Becky grins.

"Thank ya lass. C'mon, lets go." The Irish woman grabs the blonde's hand and drags her to the center of the dance floor. Nikki stood on the stage, the brightest smile on her face as she holds the beautiful bouquet of rose she was about to throw. Charlotte couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was happy for the older bella twin, the woman had finally got the wedding of her dreams.

"On the count of three." She heard Brie say into the microphone. The younger twin counted down and as soon as the word three left her mouth, the flowers went flying through the air. Women scrambled across the floor in attempts to have a better chance at getting it but it as pointless. The flowers seemed to fly out if Nikki's hands and straight into Charlotte's.

You would think the woman aimed in her direction on purpose.

The crowd clapped as Charlotte stood rooted to her spot, in shock at the turn of events.

"Lass you caught it!" Becky exclaimed and Charlotte softly nodded.

"I caught it." Charlotte whispers to herself, staring at the red and white roses in her hands.

The women began to filter off the dance floor as the men began to fill it. Nikki was now sitting on a chair, John kneeling in front of her.

 _The garter toss._

Charlotte hadn't seen that at a wedding since she was a kid.

Charlotte and Becky watched from the back of the crowd. John slipped the garter off of Nikki's thigh and taped 200 dollars to it. That was the only way the men were actually going to participate. As the guest prepared for the throw, she saw Seth dragging Roman right in front of her. Just as the throw was taking place, Seth and Roman had stopped and as fate would have it, the garter landed right around Roman's bun. Outrage broke out as the other men felt cheated out of money and Roman looked beyond confused. He reached for the item currently wrapped around his bun and pulled it off securely.

"What the hell?" Roman looks at it with confusion, taking the money off and putting it in his pocket.

"Roman, Charlotte, if you could make you way to the stage." Brie's voice echoed through the venue and a hot red blush took over Charlotte's cheeks. Becky pushed Charlotte through the crowd and from the corner of her eye, she could see Seth do the same to Roman.

The pair made there way on stage and Charlotte took Nikki's place in the chair and Roman stood in front of her. He seemed to stare at the garter before looking at her. He smiled softly, a hint of awkwardness in his features and she mirrored his expression. His hand reached for her leg and she placed it in his grip. His other have steadied the garter as he began to put it around her calf. Whistles and ooh's echoed throughout the room as the guest watched. Once it was completely on her leg, he slid it up until it reached her mid thigh, his hand fiddling a bit with her dress. His rough fingers gripping her thigh sent sparks through Charlotte. There was something about Roman touching her that sent a off fireworks inside her. Once they were done, the crowd of her coworkers clapped and Charlotte rushed off the stage in attempts of hiding her blush while Roman stood in confusion.

As the party began to dwindle down and guest began leaving, Charlotte stood outside of the venue, her coat zipped up to her chin, protecting her from the cool Tampa breeze. She was waiting and Becky and Luke to finish talking so she could finally leave. After the whole garter incident, people had been coming up to her nonstop, teasing here and there, and all she wanted to do was hide away. So that resulted in her standing outside.

"Hey." A deep voice said and she turned to see Roman standing next to her. His tie was loosened, his bun a bit messier than before, some hair hanging out of it. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks and she could only imagine what a mess she must look like in that moment.

"Hey." She managed to say, her cool composure quickly beginning to crumble.

"I'm sorry about how awkward it was up there, with the whole garter thing. I really wasn't expecting that." Roman says and Charlotte sighs.

"Oh no it's fine. I know you probably would have rather had someone else." Charlotte says and Roman looks at her dumbfounded. He hadn't expected her to make that comment. Charlotte had always been someone that attracted him. Sure she was beautiful, stunning really but that wasn't what had caught his attention. Her personality was unique, she was wasn't afraid to be herself and she didn't let her last name define her. He admired her for it.

"That isn't true. I was actually glad it was you." Roman replies and he looks at Charlotte, who seemed to blush ten times more.

"Really?" Charlotte asked in shock and Roman nodded.

"I had actually came over here to ask why you rushed off the stage so quickly. Did I do something wrong?" Roman inquires and Charlotte shakes her head.

"No not at all. It was just...it was nothing." Charlotte shakes her head and Roman raises his eyebrows.

"You sure? It didn't seem like nothing." Roman observes and Charlotte fiddles with her thumbs. How was she supposed to tell him that he was the most attractive man she had ever seen and it turned her on when he touched her thigh. That she wished it would happen again.

So she didn't.

"Yeah I'm sure." She lies and he lets it go.

"So why are you just out here by yourself?" Roman asks, changing the topic and Charlotte raises an eyebrow.

"What? A woman can't be outside by herself now?" Charlotte inquires, her blush fading and a smirk playing at her lips.

"No...wait yes!" Roman stumbled over his words for a second. "That's not what I meant. I know you're more than capable of protecting yourself if you need to. What I meant to ask was why aren't you enjoying the party?" Roman corrects himself and Charlotte sighs.

"The same reason you aren't inside enjoying the party." Charlotte replies.

She looked at him after her statement and he had a frown on his face. He really must be out there for the same reason. A sad atmosphere took over the pair, their loneliness setting in again. They stood in silence and as it started to get darker outside, the temperature began to drop more and Roman noticed Charlotte began to shiver.

"You sure you don't wanna go back inside. You look cold." Roman comments and Charlotte shakes her head.

"I'm fine." She says, despite her hands shivering.

"Charlotte, you're shivering. I can take you back to the hotel if you really don't wanna go back inside." Roman suggested and Charlotte gives him a look.

"I..." She looked at him, his grey eyes staring into her sky blue ones.

 _God, he was enchanting._

Her eyes looked towards the inside of the reception hall and she saw all of the happy couples dancing and enjoying themselves. She thought about how miserable she'd be in there and she was freezing her ass off.

"I'd rather go to the hotel." She answers him, a small smile giving her lips and he flashes a smile that matches hers.

"Okay, let's go."

 **4 Years Later**

"Okay, how you feeling lass?" Becky asks the bride to be. Charlotte takes a deep breath to calm her nerves before smiling at her.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with him. Today is just the beginning." Charlotte says happily, some of her nervousness fading away and Becky smiles brightly.

"Oh I'm so happy for ya Charlotte. I told ya that you would find yer perfect guy." Becky says hugging her best friend and Charlotte hugs her back.

"You were right. I honestly couldn't imagine life without him." Charlotte smiles.

It was about an half an hour until her wedding and Charlotte was beyond ecstatic. Ever since Nikki and John's wedding, she had been talking to Roman. And soon their comforting friendship turned into a romantic relationship. Instead of just talking about being lonely, they decided to fix it by being happy with each other. No one was surprised by their change in status. Since there encounter people has been placing bets on when they'd actually get together and let's just say Kevin and Cesaro were up a hundred dollars. After three years of dating, Roman finally proposed to Charlotte. Everyone was beyond happy for the newly engaged couple. Everyone could tell that the two were extremely happy now that they had each other. They seemed to bring out the best in each other. It was a perfect match.

"Charlotte, it's time to start moving." Becky says looking at the at the clock.

"Okay, I'm ready." Charlotte says, a bright smile taking over her features.

She was ready to have her perfect day.

* * *

"Roman, it almost time to go out there." Dean says as he straightens his own jacket. As best man, he had to make sure he looked amazing.

"I know. I just need to get my flower." Roman was walking over to the other counter and grabbing the flower that belongs in his pocket.

"You sure you're ready?" Dean asks and Roman nods.

"I've been ready for three years, you know this. Charlotte is the one, she's the only girl for me." Roman tells his best friend and the lunatic fringe nods.

"Well I'm happy for ya bro. You really deserve it." Dean comments and nods.

"Thanks! Now let's go out there, can't make my future wife wait for me." Roman jokes and the pair make it out of the room.

"Who would have thought we'd be here?" Charlotte says, her arms wrapped around her husband's neck as they both move to the best of the song playing through the speakers. She looked up from Roman's chest to see him smiling down at her.

"I didn't. I wasn't sure I'd ever be this happy." He replies and Charlotte smiles. Roman made her feel invincible, their love was something rare and exhilarating and Charlotte was beyond grateful to have it.

"You know..." Charlotte started and Roman looked down, giving her his full attention. "I've dreaming about this since Nikki and John's wedding." Charlotte admits and he raises an eyebrow.

"Really now? I was just too irresistible huh?" He teases and she rolls her eyes.

"Sure." Charlotte answers sarcastically and Roman kisses her lips softly before letting out a laugh.

"Then what grabbed your attention?" He questions.

"Besides your stunning good looks?" She teases. "You were really there for me when I needed someone who could relate to my problems." Charlotte answers truthfully. Roman placed his lips on hers as soon as he heard what she had to say. There was just something about Charlotte that made him want to listen to her for hours.

"And you turned me on when you put the garter on my thigh." Charlotte admitted, a blush appearing in her cheeks and Roman laughed.

"So that's why you ran off so quickly!" Roman laughed and she nodded.

"It's not like I could have told you that back then." She stresses and he nods.

"That's true but it's still hilarious." Roman teases and she playfully hits his chest.

"Whatever." Charlotte says and the couple continues to dance.

Their friends were right.

John and Nikki's wedding would be the place where they'd find the one.

* * *

 **Sorry I took a bit longer with this update but I really struggled with it. I just couldn't find a version that fit but I finally got it done and I'm content with it. I really hope you like it and please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. Since it's thanksgiving break, I might be able to have the next chapter up by Sunday or Monday. If not, the end of next week, I really like what I have for it so far. Have a great Thanksgiving and do it with Flair~**


	5. Chapter 4: Let's Go For A Swim

Chapter Four: Let's Go For A Swim

* * *

Prompt: Imagine Person A sitting by a pool but not wanting to swim because they're self conscious of their body. Person B tries to convince person A to swim with them and ends up asking person A on a date.

Despite Charlotte having extreme confidence on screen, it doesn't follow her in real life. The comments about her body and looks take a toll on her self esteem causing her to cover up more than usual. Roman notices this one day when he sees Charlotte covered up as she sits on the side of the pool and decides to get her to join him in a swim.

* * *

Roman had always been one to take in his surroundings, to pay attention to the details. He noticed things that others usually didn't or things people simply didn't care about. So as he and the rest of the guys swam in the hotel pool, he couldn't help but notice Charlotte sitting at the side of the pool by herself. She wasn't reading and she was covered in a towel so she wasn't tanning. She was just sort of sitting there, looking sad and lonely. Charlotte was someone who has always caught his attention. He notice her character, how the _queen_ was truly a sight to behold. He noticed how kind, genuine and humble she was out of character. He noticed her beauty, how she seemed to have no flaws. He stared at her for a moment, ignoring his friends behind him, focusing on her. He wondered why she would be sitting alone instead of enjoying herself.

"Dude, who are you staring at?" His cousin, Jimmy swims up behind him

"No one." Roman lies, turning his attention away from the tall, sad blonde.

"Were you looking at Charlotte?" Jimmy asked and Roman turns around.

"No. I wasn't looking at anyone." Roman says and Jimmy smirks.

"You were so looking at Charlotte. Wow, who knew you had a thing for blondes." Jimmy teases and Roman rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't looking at Charlotte and I don't have a thing for blondes. What do you want Uce?" Roman replies and the twin shakes his head.

"Nothing. You disappeared for a second and I find you staring at Charlotte. I was just a little curious." Jimmy explains and Roman groans.

"I told you I wasn't looking at Charlotte." Roman says, his tone louder and it was loud enough to gain Charlotte's attention. He looks over and she sees her staring at him, a frown painted on her face and glare directed at him. She pulled her towel closer to her body and and sunk further into her chair.

"What wrong with her?" Jimmy said and Roman shakes his head.

"I'll be right back." Roman says and Jimmy snickers.

"You're going to check on your girl, how sweet." He comments and Roman ignored him as he gets out the pool. He grabs his towel and dries off quickly before slowly walking over to Charlotte. He took a seat on the chair next to her and ponder what he could say.

"Hey." He starts.

"What do you want?" Charlotte asks, irritation present in her voice, she didn't even look in his direction. Her frown turned into a glare, her hands tightening her towel once again.

"I just wanted to talk. You looked lonely." He says, he wasn't shocked by her reaction. She probably thought he was making fun of her earlier.

"Sure. Whatever joke or bet your doing, I'm not going to fall for it." Charlotte says firmly and Roman raises his hands in defense.

"I swear to you, I'm not pulling a prank on you and there's no bet. This isn't a joke. I honestly wanted to talk to you." He says genuinely and he noticed Charlotte looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"And why should I believe you." She inquired and he shrug.

"You just should." He says and she takes a moment to reply.

"Why did you say my name so much over there?" Charlotte asks and he smirks.

"Who said we were talking about you? You aren't the only Charlotte in the world, ya know." He counters and she gives him a knowing glance. "I know, Jimmy was just teasing me because I had been staring." He admits and she raises her eyebrow.

"Staring? At me? Why?" Charlotte subconsciously fixed her towel again and he took notice. That had to have been the third or fourth time she had done it.

"Like I said, you looked lonely. And you weren't tanning or reading so I was wondering why you were just sitting here." He explained and she frowns.

"Oh." Is her only reply and he frowned.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and she quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She says quickly.

"Then you wanna go for a swim? I promise we don't bite." He smiles softly at her and she shakes her head.

"No, I'm fine right here. Thanks." Charlotte says curtly and but he didn't let that deter him.

"I know you want to swim. C'mon, have some fun." He tells her and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah sure, I'll take off this towel, get in the pool and have you guys laugh at me, so much fun. No thanks!" Charlotte says and Roman looks at her with confusion.

"Laugh at you? Why the hell would we laugh at you?" Roman asks and she directs her eyes forward, ignoring his stare.

"It nothing, forget it. I'm not swimming with you." She changes the subject and Roman frowned.

"No, I wanna know why we'd laugh at you? You're our friend, our acquaintance at least. I know we're a bunch of rowdy men but we have manners and we know respect." Roman tells her and she rolls her eyes.

"Why does it matter. I'm not swimming with them." Charlotte replies.

"Then how about you just swim with me? Later tonight, we go for a swim, none of the guys." Roman suggested and Charlotte looked at him with indifference.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Charlotte questions with a raised eyebrow and he shrugs.

"If that's what you want to call it then yes, I'm asking you out on a date." Roman tells her.

"Now I really don't believe you. How much are they paying you to do this?" Charlotte says and he rolls his eyes.

"I told you that this wasn't some bet. I mean it, no one is gonna jump out and say you've been punked. I'm asking you to swim with me because I genuinely want your company. The only payment I get from this is seeing a smile on your face." Roman answers honestly and a hot red blush takes over Charlotte's cheeks.

"I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before." She stated softly.

"Well I'm glad to be the first." He smiled.

"My room number is 409, get me at 10." She tells him before standing and walking away, leaving him in shock. She wanted to leave before she started to regret it and take it back.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" He shouts after her and though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was smiling.

"Uce, what the hell was that?" Jimmy asks him and Roman shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

It was 9:56 and Charlotte was, in lack of a better term, losing her shit. As the clock got closer to ten, she found herself regretting her decision more and more. She had put on about three different swimsuits and she still didn't feel comfortable. The fear of him judging her was talking over and it made her want to cancel. Say she was busy or got sick, say anything to get out of it. And to top it all off, she had no make up on. I mean, of course she had no make up on earlier but at least then she had a towel covering her body so she didn't feel completely ugly.

Charlotte anxiously paced around her room, counting down the last four minutes until Roman was supposed to show up at her door. She constantly stopped at the mirror to fix her appearance as if she would look worse as the minutes went by. And she jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She looked down at her watch she saw that it was ten o'clock.

"Of course he would be exactly on time." She thought to herself. She looked over her outfit once more before walking to the door. Despite her initial confidence in her bikini, she grabs a towel and wraps it around her torso. She nervously opened the door and was met with a shirtless Roman Reigns. Sure he was shirtless earlier but somehow he looked even better as he stood awkwardly in front of her.

"Hey." They both say at the same time. An awkward silence takes over for a moment before he speaks. "So, you ready to go swimming?" Roman asks and she nods.

"Let me grab my room key first."

The walk to the pool was the same as any of their other encounters. They made some small talk, not discussing anything that really mattered until they reached their destination. When the two finally reached the pool, Roman could tell Charlotte was a bit nervous. She still had the same towel on from earlier and he wondered what her attachment was to it.

"You're not gonna chicken out on me now are you?" Roman teases in attempt to lighten the mood.

"Why would you think that?" She replies, nervousness present in her voice.

"Because you still haven't taken off that towel." He points out and she goes to tighten it a bit. She could feel Roman staring at her and she sighed. It was now or never and he seemed to truly want to go swimming with her. She released her grip on the towel and let it fall to the ground, exposing her white bikini.

Roman was at a loss for words when he saw her. Charlotte was a beautiful woman with a fantastic body, there was no denying that. Her ring gear proved enough that body was something special. But seeing her in this bikini was something else. He couldn't even find words to describe it.

Charlotte quickly felt her self consciousness coming back at his lack of words. "See, I knew this was stupid!" She shook her head as she attempted to pick up the towel and he stopped her.

"No, I'm sorry but I didn't know what to say. You look breathtaking and for a moment I was speechless." He explained and heat returned to the blonde's cheeks.

"Roman, you don't have to lie to-"

"No, I'm not lying. I mean it." He reassures her and she nods.

"Thank you." She replies softly and he smiles.

"So are we jumping in together or are you scared it might be cold?" He teases and the atmosphere between them quickly changes.

"I'm not scared of a little cold water." Charlotte scoffed and he laughed.

"I'm glad to hear that." Roman says with a smirk before he pushing Charlotte into the pool.

"Oh I'm not gonna let you get away with that." Charlotte growled as she resurfaced. Roman was hunched over in laughter as she swam back to the edge.

"Wherever you say." He smirks and she glares at him. Despite the angry look on her face, he knew she wanted to laugh. He took a step back from the edge of the pool, knowing she would try to pull him in.

"It looks like you're the only one that's scared." She shouts from the pool.

"Oh really?" He replies with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, you're still not in the pool. What are you waiting for?" She taunts, splashing some water at him.

"I like to take my time, prepare for change in atmosphere." He lies. Of course Roman had no problem getting in the pool but he was enjoying this banter they had going.

"Yeah, sure." Charlotte rolls her eyes. Roman walks closer to the edge, teasing her a bit. The blonde watches him closely as he walked closer to her and before she could reach out to grab him, Roman jumps in. She was splashed with an excessive amount of water but she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

As Roman resurfaced, he saw the huge smile on Charlotte's face and he paused. Sure, he had seen her smile before but there was just something about how genuine and pure she looked in person that made him happy. It was as if her happiness was contagious.

"You okay?" She asks the Samoan after she noticed him staring.

"Yeah, I was wrapped up in your smile." He says and she instantly closed her mouth.

"Was there something on my teeth?" She worries, her self consciousness setting back in and he shakes his head.

"What, no!" He starts, shocked by her reaction. "It was beautiful, one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen." He tells her and a scarlet blush takes over her face.

"You don't mean that." She tells him and he shakes his head.

"No, I truly mean it." He says and he can't help but ask "Why do you keep putting yourself down like that?" He asks and she froze, the warm water seemed to feel ice cold on Charlotte's skin. She was not prepared for that question.

"What are you talking about?" She asks, as if she has no clue what he's talking about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Charlotte. Earlier when I wanted to talk to you, you acted as if it was impossible that I could actually want to talk to you. And you act as if it's impossible that someone might actually think you're pretty. Why do you do that?" He explains and she closes her eyes.

"I mean when everyone says you look like a man on a daily basis, a part of you starts to believe it." She mumbles but Roman heard every word. He honestly couldn't believe what she just said. It was beyond him that anyone could say she looked like man and actually mean it. And the fact that she started to believe it made him upset.

"That's why you were wearing that towel earlier." Roman states and she nods. "Well, I hope you know that's bullshit." He tells her and her eyes widen.

"What?" Charlotte was surprised, she didn't expect that response.

"What they're saying about you, it's bullshit. You don't look anything like a man. You are beautiful, extremely beautifully and you shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise." He tells her honestly as he swims closer to her.

"Roman, thank you but I'm anything but beautiful." She mutters and and rolls his eyes.

"Woman, have you seen yourself? You're one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. You look amazing in anything wear, whether it's this bikini or you ring gear or regular clothes or even that towel you wrap yourself in. The people who call you ugly are jealous, people who wished they looked like you. They want what you have and they insult you to make themselves feel better. But you shouldn't listen to a word they say. You're amazing and beautiful inside and out. Nothing about you is manly and you couldn't look like a man it you tried." Roman stressed. He refused to have someone as incredible as Charlotte be put down by some fat internet nerds who live in their mom's basement.

"You actually mean that?" Charlotte asked him, her voice soft. Of course Becky always told her things like that but Becky was her best friend, it was basically her job to say things like that. Hearing it from Roman, someone she barely talks to, was different. It meant had more meaning to her.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't lie to you and I wouldn't say something I didn't mean." The Samoan answers and Charlotte smiles.

"Thank you." She tells him and he returns a smile.

"Now I bet I can beat you to the other side of the pool." He tells her in attempt to lighten the mood and Charlotte scoffed.

"Please, you're on!" She replies.

* * *

"You cheated!" Roman says as he walks Charlotte back to her room.

"I did not. You just can't swim faster than me." The blonde smirks and he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, I know a cheater when I see one." He declares and Charlotte laughs.

"If you say so." She playfully shrugs and soon the pair was laughing, as they walked the halls of the hotel at 1 am.

As they approached her door, Roman couldn't help but stare at her. He wanted to spend more time with her, she was absolutely enchanting. Everything about her was amazing and there was no way he wasn't going to spend more time with her.

"Here we are. Roman, I really want to thank you for tonight, for the things you said, for spending time with me. I really needed it." Charlotte tells him with a soft smile and he smiles in return.

"You're very welcome." He says.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." She says as she unlocks her door.

"Wait!" He says before she could enter her room. She looked at him in confusion and Roman rubbed the back of his neck.

"I would really like to do this again, with you." He tells her.

"Go swimming?" She questioned.

"Or something else, whatever you want to do." He explains and she smirked.

"Are you asking me on a real date?" She inquired.

"If that's what you want to call it then yes, I'm asking you on a real date." He says and she laughs.

"I would love to." Charlotte agrees.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it, I really liked writing this one. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 5: Well Needed Rest

Chapter Five: Well Needed Rest

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this story is so short but I'm not the best with fluff but I didn't want to keep writing a bunch of emo stuff lol. The next chapter is gonna be fluffy as well but hopefully a bit longer than this one, I want to get some happy ones in before I write the angst ones. With that said, I hope you enjoy this little drabble and leave a review!**

 **Prompt: Imagine your OTP having their first child. Person B (Roman) stays up all night making sure their child is sleeping and also holds the baby all day. After a while, Person A (Charlotte) convinces person B to let the baby sleep inn a crib and finally get a good night's sleep.**

* * *

Roman couldn't seem to put her down.

Ever since E'lei was born, Roman had her in his arms. At first Charlotte found it adorable, their daughter was only one month old but she was already daddy's little girl. But soon, she could see the effects it had on Roman. He was seemed exhausted all of the time. He never seemed to get any sleep or a break and he wouldn't let her take over for him.

It had been 5 months after their daughter had been born and Roman still seemed to hold E'lei every chance he got. Charlotte had expressed her worries to her husband but he always said he was okay. He always put on a smile for her but she knew it was taking a toll on him. And it bothered her to see him so worn out and tired. He shouldn't be trying to take over everything himself, it would only stress him out. And she wanted to know why he was acting this way, it wasn't like him.

One night, Charlotte woke up to see Roman's side of the bed empty. She sighed as she got out it of bed and grabbed her robe. She slowly padded her way to the nursery to find Roman holding E'lei and singing a lullaby in Samoan. She watched from the doorway as he sang softly to their daughter.

 _Moe moe Pepe_

 _Tumutumu le la'au_

 _A agi le matagi_

 _Lue atu ma toe sau_

 _A gau le lala_

 _Pa'u le moega_

 _Malie oe pepe_

 _La fa'aluega_

A huge smile appeared on Charlotte's face as she watched him rocked the infant back and forth. She had to admit that it melted her heart every time she heard him singing to their daughter.

"I'm pretty sure she's sleep now." Charlotte comments and Roman turns around in surprise before softly smiling at his wife.

"Hey." He says softly.

"Hey." She replies with a knowing glance.

"I know you told me to wake you up the next time she cried but you were sleeping so peacefully I just couldn't do it. And I was already up so there was no point in waking you up." He explained but that didn't make Charlotte feel better.

"I don't care. You should've still woke me up. You haven't gotten proper sleep in months. You're running yourself ragged, Ro." Charlotte tells him, walking closer to him. The bags under his eyes were dark and it looked like hadn't brushed his hair in days.

"Charlotte, I'm fine." He lied.

"No you're not. You're exhausted. E'lei will be perfectly fine in her crib. And you need to be in bed." She said holding her arms out for him to pass her the sleeping baby. Roman hesitated for a moment before putting E'lei in her mother's arms. The infant whimpered for a moment before snuggling closer to her mother's chest.

Charlotte kissed their daughter's her forehead and smiled before laying her down in her crib. "See, she's perfectly fine." Charlotte tells him and he nods. Charlotte kisses him softly before placing her hands on his chest.

"You can't take care of her if you don't take care of yourself." The blonde tells him and he sighs.

"I just want to protect her, I want to be a an amazing father." He says, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulls her close to him and rests his chin on the top of her head.

"You are an amazing father and you're not the only one here to protect her. That's why she has a mother and a father. We're supposed to be doing this together." She tells him and he sighs.

"I know that. I just...I let Jojo down and I can't do that again. I can't E'lei down too." He tells her and she moves to look up at him.

"You didn't let Joelle down. She's young and she isn't used to having to share your attention with someone else. Bu you didn't let her down, you could never let her down." Charlotte tells him.

"I never see her anymore Charlotte, she doesn't want to see me and I just... I don't know how to fix it." Roman admits, a frown taking over his features and she hugs him tight.

"She's just upset and isn't sure how to deal with the change but you just have to push through it. She's going to come around and everything will be okay." Charlotte tells him.

"You're always so sure, it's like you're not scared of anything." He comments and she smiles.

"Well I believe in us, I believe in you and that is enough to for me. I don't worry about the little things because I know that we will make it through them." Charlotte tells him and he smiles.

"Did I ever tell you that you're an amazing woman?" He says and Charlotte smirks.

"You might've mentioned it a few times." Charlotte giggles and Roman kisses her forehead. "Now will you please go to sleep? I miss having you in bed." Charlotte pouts and he smiles.

"Yes, I'm coming back to bed." He smiles at her. They break their embrace and Charlotte takes his hand, leading them back to their bedroom.

And for the first time in months, Charlotte was able to sleep in the comfort of her husband's arms and Roman got a good nights sleep.

* * *

 **The Samoan nursery rhyme Roman sang was called "Moe Moe Pepe." It's basically the Samoan version of Rock-a-bye baby.**


	7. Chapter 6: Truth or Dare

Chapter Five: Truth Or Dare

* * *

 **I am so very sorry this took so long to get uploaded but was struggling to write a fic that was pure fluff and then I wrote half of one that was angst and realized that I really should post some fluff instead so I finally got this one done. The next chapter should't take nearly as long and it will be fluff and probably short because I'm not too good with fluff. But either way I hope you enjoy this and leave a review.**

 **Prompt: "We're playing truth or dare because of our friends and they dared you to kiss someone in the room you like (they are so much like a fifth grader) and wait what you just kissed me?" AU**

* * *

Somehow they all ended up in Roman and Seth's room. Charlotte stood awkwardly in the corner as her friends conversed and prepared the game.

"Why are you standing in the corner?" She hears Bayley ask, her voice in its usual bubbly tone.

"I like it here." Charlotte replies. Her and Bayley had an awkward friendship, they didn't have much in common and it always felt forced.

"But wouldn't be more fun to be with your friends?" Bayley asks, clearly oblivious to what Charlotte was trying to say.

"Bayley, I'm fine right here." The blonde says, her tone and Bayley frowns.

"Okay..." The hugger pouts as she walks back over to Sasha.

Charlotte usually wasn't antisocial but she wasn't in the best mood and her only true friend was too busy flirting with Roman to talk to her.

She understood Sasha's little crush on Roman, because if Charlotte was being honest, she liked Roman too. Well more than liked him. She's has a thing for Roman for a while now and she had only ever told Becky about it. She was the only person she trusted to know. And when Sasha told the girls about her little crush, she knew would just have to cheer her on and push her feelings deep down inside. Plus, Charlotte didn't really think she had a chance with him to begin with but that didn't dull her feelings for him.

"They just had to put Becky on Smackdown, didn't they?" Charlotte mutters as she pulls her phone back out.

She hated not having her best friend with her. Charlotte would be talking about this with Becky, in their own hotel room, eating a tub of ice cream and watching Vikings. She thought that being here would be better than sitting alone in her room but she's starting to realize that it's just the opposite.

The group continued their night while Charlotte stayed with in the corner. They played card games and talked about what was going on in their lives. It seemed to be going well for everyone until Sasha made a new suggestion.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

Charlotte instantly looked up from her phone and frowned. She knew Sasha was going to make her play. And she hated this game. It was stupid and juvenile. She looked around at everyone else who seemed to be on board and huffed. There was no way they were going to let her sit this one out.

"Charlotte! There's no sitting this out!" Sasha says in a sing song tone and Charlotte rolls her eyes.

 _Speak of the Devil._

"Why am I still friends with her?" The blonde mumbles to herself before walking over to the group. She sat on the bed, a frown etched on her face.

"Cmon, smile! This could be fun." Sasha says and Charlotte scoffs.

"Sure." The taller woman says sarcastically.

The group sat in a circle, Sasha sitting down right next to Roman. Everyone else found their place and the game was started. Everyone took their turns and the game seemed to go surprisingly well. Charlotte, of course, chose truth every time. She'd rather tell some random secret then have to do something stupid. Sasha didn't hesitate to use her turns on Roman in attempts to get closer to him. Something Charlotte could see ending horribly wrong. But the blonde kept her thoughts to herself and let the game continue on.

"Okay, Roman. Truth or Dare?" The boss asked and he paused for a second before giving his answer.

"Dare." He said with a smirk and Sasha smiles.

"I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in the room. The person you like the most." Sasha says with confidence. The pink haired woman was practically glowing, Sasha was acting as if she just knew it would be her.

"Okay..." Roman says before pausing. He turns his stare from Sasha and looks around the room. Charlotte doesn't notice that his stare lands on her because she was too busy scolding Sasha.

"Sasha, what type of question was that?" The blonde questions before turning to look at Roman.

"You don't have to do that, I'm so sorry, she can be such a fifth grader some-" Charlotte started to apologize on behalf of her friend but her words were stopped by Roman's lips capturing hers. Charlotte barely had time to register what happened. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they broke apart.

"Wait you just kissed me." Charlotte says in shock, breaking the silence.

Roman chuckles at her shock. "Yeah, I did." He tells her and she froze for a second. The room instantly became tense and everyone could tell that this was a problem.

Charlotte froze in her spot and stared at the Samoan man. She would have never guessed that he would find her attractive, let alone kiss her. She turned from Roman and looked at friends. Sasha looks like she just saw a ghost, her face was pale and she had tears in her eyes.

"I...I gotta go." Charlotte blurts out. She couldn't stand being in that room. Charlotte quickly got up from her spot and rushed out of the room, missing the look of hurt and sadness on Roman's face.

As soon as Charlotte left, Roman had finally looked at the other women and saw why Charlotte left.

"Oh shit..." Roman finally realized. All of the signs hit him at once and he sighed. "I am so sorry Sasha. I had no clue you..." The Samoan man couldn't even finish his sentence.

"It's fine, you clearly like her a lot. I think me and Bayley are just gonna go back to our room now. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Sasha says softly, you could tell she wasn't okay. The woman still had tears in her eyes and her voice cracked as she excused herself and her best friend from the room.

Seth stared at Roman and waited till the women were out the room before he spoke to his friend.

"Since when have you had a thing for Flair?" Seth asked and Roman sighed.

"For a while, since the India tour." Roman answers. He had spent so much time with her during that trip that he simply became infatuated with her. And soon that infatuation turned into real feelings. She was smart, beautiful, athletic and had the kindest heart. She was just an amazing woman and he wanted to be with her more than anything else.

"That was a while ago." Seth points out and Roman nods.

"Yeah and now I ruined it. I had no fucking clue Sasha had a thing for me." Roman says and Seth scoffs.

"How did you not know? It was obvious she liked you." Seth tell him and Roman shakes his head.

"I don't know, I was too focus on Charlotte. And why didn't you tell me she had a thing for me?" Roman asked and Seth shrugs.

"I always thought you knew. And would it have really made a difference if I told you?" Roman glares at the Iowa native.

"Of course it would have. I wouldn't have kissed Charlotte in front of Sasha knowing Sasha had a thing for me." Roman exclaims, the stress of the conversation clearly setting in.

"Well tomorrow you could go talk to them. Hash everything out." Seth suggests and Roman nods.

But tomorrow wasn't coming quick enough.

* * *

As soon as Charlotte got into the hallway, she pulled out her phone and called her best friend.

"Hey Lass, what's up?" Becky answers in her usual cheerful tone.

"Uh...Roman Reigns just kissed me!" Charlotte rushes out and she can hear shuffling in the background.

"Uh could ya repeat that? I'm not sure I heard ya correctly." Becky replies and Charlotte lets out a nervous breath.

"Uh Roman... he uh, he kissed me tonight." Charlotte repeats nervously and Becky gasps.

"What! Well Lass, that's great isn't it? He likes ya back." Charlotte could tell Becky had this bright excited smile on her face. The thought brought a small smile to the blonde's face but the thought of how hurt Sasha looked quickly ended that.

"Yeah well it would have been if he hadn't kissed me right in front of Sasha." Charlotte sighs and Becky paused.

"How did that happen?" Came the lasskicker's reply.

"Sasha and Bayley dragged me with them to Seth and Roman's room. And then she decided to play truth or dare. And of course she asks Roman all of the flirtiest questions or dares possible. And her last one she dared him to kiss the person he was most attracted to in the room and-"

"He kissed you." Becky finished her best friend's sentence. "Wow, that's a lot."

"Tell me about it." Charlotte mutters.

"Well you need to talk to them. And ya can't let him slip away." Becky says firmly and Charlotte was surprised.

"But Sasha-"

"No but Sasha nothing. You deserve to be happy. You smile the brightest when you're around him, you're like a completely different person. You've suffered enough waiting and watching Sasha flirt with him and go after him while you hid your feelings. And Sasha should understand that or at less try to. Because I love her to death and I know you do too but everything isn't about Sasha." Becky tells her and Charlotte sighs.

"But I don't want this to come between us." Charlotte admits.

"The only person who can let that come between you two is Sasha." Becky says.

"I don't know, I just... it won't feel right. It feels like I'm betraying her." Charlotte tells Becky.

"Charlotte, I know you. You'd be miserable to just let him go like this. Talk to Sasha, help her understand. It'll all work out." Becky advises and just before Charlotte goes to reply, she hears Bayley and Sasha talking from around the corner.

"Sasha is coming, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow." Charlotte says.

"Okay, I'll talk to ya tomorrow. Love ya." Becky says.

"Love you too." Charlotte says before hanging up the phone.

She walks toward the elevator to get to her floor and before the door closes, she sees someone's hand stop the door.

"Hey." Charlotte greets nervously as the two best friends enter the elevator.

"Have you liked him all this time." Sasha asks and Charlotte is taken aback. How did Sasha even come up with that question. She doesn't know if she should truthfully answer this question.

"What makes you think-"

"I know you Charlotte." Sasha sighs. She didn't want Charlotte to lie to her. "You wouldn't have left that quickly if you don't feel the same way he does." Sasha says and Charlotte pauses. The Queen looks to see the Hugger with a frown on her face. She knew Bayley was very defensive of Sasha and would do anything for her, just like Charlotte would do anything for Becky. Bayley looked as if she was ready to pounce any second. She knew it would probably make the situation better if she was honest.

"I...I've had feelings for him since we joined the main roster, especially after the India Tour." Charlotte answers with a sigh.

"You've liked him all this time and you didn't say anything! Why didn't you tell me?" Sasha asked with surprise.

"I...I don't know. I didn't think I had a chance with him. I didn't want to mess up anything." Charlotte admits to her friends and Sasha hated that Charlotte felt that way.

"You wouldn't have. If anything, we could have both gushed over how hot and amazing he is." Sasha chuckles and Charlotte laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Charlotte didn't know what to say.

"You know I'm okay if you want to date him. I won't be upset with you because I know that's what you're worried about." Sasha tells Charlotte and the blonde lets out a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure? I don't want anything to be awkward." Charlotte asks and Sasha nods.

"I'm positive. I'll get over it. And I'd rather have my friend be happy." Sasha smiles softly and Charlotte returns one.

"Well I'm glad that all worked out." Bayley speaks up and the women both look at her. The brunette had visibly calmed down as the pair talked. Suddenly the doors opened to their floor and in front of them was Roman. Reigns.

"Well I'll let you two talk." Sasha says as she and Bayley exit the elevator and head in the opposite direction towards their room. Charlotte exited the elevator next and stood in front of Roman.

"How did you know what floor I was on?" Charlotte asks him and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I had Seth ask Dana." Roman admitted. "I had to talk to you. You ran away so fast that I couldn't explain." He says and Charlotte looks at the ground.

"Yeah, I...uh I'm sorry about that. I was just kinda shocked." Charlotte tells him and he nods.

"I'm sorry. I just...I like you. A lot. And I have for a while now." Roman finally tells her and she freezes. Charlotte expected him to apologize, to say it was a mistake but she never expected that. "I understand if you don't feel the same but I just...when I got that dare I had to at least let you know how I felt." He tells her and she couldn't help but smile softly. She never thought she'd ever hear Roman say he had feelings for her. And knowing her friendship with Sasha would remain intact, she felt relieved. The initial surprise finally wore off and she found her words.

"Well I'm glad you kissed me." The blonde tells him and he smiles at her.

"Really. And why would that be?" He asks her. His initial fear faded away at her response and he relaxed.

"Because I...feel the same way." She says and Roman's smile grows. "And I'd really like it if you'd kiss me again." She tells him.

"I think I can make that happen." He says closing the distance between them. He grabs her hips and pulls her up against his body. Roman leans down and places his lips on hers. Charlotte quickly responds to the kiss, locking her arms around his neck.

"Some game of truth or dare huh." Roman says after they separate and Charlotte chuckles.

Neither of them imagine the night ending like this but they were glad it did.


End file.
